forgiven, but not forgotten
by RosieMcgees
Summary: a new girl comes to town, and Satoshi seemes to know her quite well... who is she? and does she know anything about Krad and Dark .o0suck at summaries 0o.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my first story - no flames plz :S

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel characters, only the girl I created :D

"Talk"

(Me)

.o0(thoughts)0o.

Forgiven, but not forgotten 

Chapter 1

She woke up from a nightmare; it was the same dream every night over and over

Again. .o0(why, why? does he keep on haunting me?)0o. She looked down, she saw the

ring, shining in the night. She touched her stomach and felt life she smiled.

MORNING

At school….

"Good morning everyone, today we have a new student, she's a transfer student from Europe, now come in and present yourself dear"

A tall girl walked in, she had beautiful mix of green blue eyes and she was wearing glasses. She had dark brown, hair, which was, lose and it went down to her knees.(her hair reminds a little bit about.. well do you remember when Satoshi was dressed up like a girl something like that)

"Wow she's beautiful, I wish that I was her" some girl said "damn she's hot" came from some of the guys.

" Hello everyone, my name is Ayame White , and I'm 17 years old, and uuhm I like to paint and I'm very good at gymnastic, and I love to draw and paint. Hmm what more well, when I was 7 my parents sent me to a ballet school, and when I was 12 they sent me to a special school for gifted, and well now I'm here" she said smiling

"Why did you get transferred?" a boy yelled

Ayame made big eyes and looked down at the floor, Daisuke looked interested at her,

.o0( Daisuke: wow dark she's really pretty)0o.

.o0(Dark: Dude, hell yeah hmm where have I seen her before)0o.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi blinking .o0( Daisuke: he looks interested in her too, wonder why?)0o.

"I got pregnant" Ayame said while looking away, and the whole class went still.

The class began to make to whisper to each other .o0(Daisuke: did you hear that!)0o.

.o0(Dark: yeah I heard it all right, hey try to look at Satoshi, he looks shocked)0o.

Daisuke just looked at him.

"ENOUGH!" the teacher yelled, and everyone froze "Ayame you may sit beside

Satoshi Hiwatari" "yes ma'm" she said has she walked over to her seat, before she reached

to her seat, Satoshi got up, and banged his hand on the table.

Ayame got a shock and looked away, Satoshi looked at her and whispered "why?" she

leaned forwards and reached his ear and whispered "I will tell you about it, but not here or

now" she then walked passed him, and sat down. All the girls were looking at her, and was

getting jealous. .o0(Daisuke: wonder why he did that)0o.

LUNCH TIME!

(hihi so what do you think so far - hihi, oh well back to the story)

Ayame looked around, not exactly sure of were to sit or go, suddenly she felt something

behind her. She turned around to see Daisuke " Hi Ayame, do you want to join us?" Ayame blinked twice before saying "of curse why not"

Risa and Riku couldn't stop looking at her and wondering while she was eating, which was

beginning to irritate her. She then put her launch aside and looked at them gently " okay

what do you want to know?" she said directly all three of them was surprised.

" How did it happened?" Risa asked, Riku then hits her really hard, Daisuke was just

looking at her and surprisingly she was just smiling. " Who is the father?" Riku asked, then

Risa hits her to. Riku looked at Risa in an evil way "well you started!"

Ayame smiled " The father of my child is my best friend, and well I don't really want to talk about it right now" she said smiling

"How far are you?" Daisuke asked "about 3 months" she said with another smile

then they all went still, she wondered why and she turned around to see Satoshi.

"Satoshi" she whispered and got up, and he suddenly just puts his right hand on her stomach and pushes her against a wall (dude not hard) and puts the other on the wall.

All the girls looked at them, and began to get jealous. She looked at him "we need to talk" he said.

Chapter 1 done!

PLZ review! oh and the next chapter will be on this week :)

hope you enjoyed it -


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here is chapter twwoooooo- no flames plz :S

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel characters, only the girl I created :D

"Talk"

(Me)

.o0(thoughts)0o.

Forgiven, but not forgotten

Chapter 2

"We need to talk" Daisuke, Riku and Risa just stared at the both of them. Satoshi

Then turns around and looks at them in a scary way. All three of them curls into balls,

And gets scared. .o0(Dark: scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrryy)0o. He said in a crying way.

.o0(Daisuke:Helllll yeah)0o.

He then dragged her up to the roof. He looked at her "I've missed you

Know," she said, " I know," he said has he looked her.

She played a little bit with her ring, and turned around to look at him.

"Do you remember how we first meet"?

"Yes I do remember how can I forget the shy and clumsy girl"

She laughed a little, and then smiled.

:Flashback:

5 years ago

"AIA! I'm late" Ayame got dressed, and ran down the hallway, and up the stairs

"GOD, why does this school have so many stairs?" She said almost screaming

"Alllmooooossst theeeerrree" she reached the last step, and smiled

"YES" she said leaning backwards

"Oh no no" she said while she was almost falling down the stairs, she closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor.

"Huh?" .o0(were did the floor go?) 0o.

She opened her eyes to meet, some damn beautiful eyes.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

She then realised that she was in the arms of a very handsome guy and, she quickly

Got up " I'm so sorry, and yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me"

She then blushed.

"Well don't be sorry, have anyone told you how beautiful you are" he said with a smile.

She blushed even more, she held both her hands on her cheeks, she then noticed what

Time it was. .o0(Shit)0o. "Uhm I need to go, it was nice uhm bumping into you" she

Said and then rushed over to her classroom.

Then you could hear a loud scream threw the hallway.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME! You're late, what is wrong with you! Your usually never late"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Green I."

"Don't Ayame" The grey haired lady said, while pointing a finger at her.

"But."

"No but's, now go"

"Yes, Ma'm"

"Okay class today we have a new student in our class, come in boy don't just stand there introduce yourself"

.o0(hey! That's the boy who saved me) 0o.

He came in whit is hands in his pockets, and smiled.

"Hi, everyone. My names Satoshi Hiwatari, I come from Japan and I just moved

Here." He then looked at Ayame and smiled. She knew that this guy was a guy that she easily could be a friend with.

1 year later

On the street.

"WHAT!" Ayame screamed at Satoshi, while he covers his ears. People were looking at her and Satoshi sweat dropped. .o0(so typical her)0o.

"Ayame take it easy it's not like I'm going to leave you or anything, I'm going to

Come and visit you, I promise." He said while holding her hand, she then smiled at him.

"Hmm that is true" She said has they walked past a jewel store. She got a glimpse of something in there.

"Huh?"

"What? What is it?" Satoshi asked.

"Look Satoshi isn't it a beautiful, AND GODDAMN EXPENSIV RING!" She screamed.

"Oh well everyone can dream, that is at least free, to dream" She said has she began to walk away.

Satoshi starred at the ring. It was a diamond that was shaped like a half moon, and a Rubin shaped like a star.

"Satoshi? Are you coming or what?"

"Oh yes"

AIRPORT

People our walking around like ants, their all busy, busy enough to not notice the two young people standing in the middle of everything.

"I am going to right to you every day, I promise Ayame now please smile for me" Satoshi whispered while he hugged her.

She smiled at him "I will see you next year then"

2 years later

Ayame was on her way home .o0(God, one more year and I'm done with school. Wow it's really cold today) 0o.

She was walking down the streets, and she could feel someone following her. .o0(Oh God please not another pervert, God I wish Satoshi was here)0o.

She began to feel the cold rush all the way down her back, and she turned around to se the old pervert that was following her.

"Hello pretty thing"

"Oh no your not" She said and kicked him right in the face and she began running, but the man was still after her.

Krad was flying over the city that Ayame lived in "Huh?" He says a girl running fast, very fast, faster then a normal girl would used to run especially when it was in high hells.

He saw that a man was running after her .o0(Krad: Hey Satoshi, look a little stupid girl running all alone in the night, tsh she probably deserves it)0o. .o0(Satoshi: Ayame!)0o.

Satoshi began to take over Krad and flew after her; he landed in front of her and gave him his hand.

.o0(Ayame: great another pervert, and he has wings, now there is huge difference.)0o.

.o0(Light: dude girl trust him, trust me do it.)0o.

.o0(Ayame: sounds like that I don't have a choice)0o.

She grabbed his hand, and they flew away. She looked at him, he reminded her of someone, someone she knew. They landed on a roof, and Krad looked at her.

"Thank you" She said looking at him, and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

A light came, and she was transformed into a young woman, with white hair and silver bangs, her wings were a mix of white and black.

Krad was shocked

"Light?"

"Long time no see Krad."

"True"

"So tell me are you still chasing my brother?"

"Of curse I am, he has to die"

"God some things never changes"

She looked at him and smirked, she then walked over to him, and she looked at him with her violet eyes.

He leaned towards her and kissed her.

They both changed back into their "normal" selves. Ayame opened her eyes and got a shock and pulled away.

"Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked at her and smiled.

"Looks like we both has a secret"

"Yes I guess we do"

"Between us?"

"Between us." She said

"I miss you," He whispered in her ear.

"I miss you too Satoshi" They kissed and he flew away.

3 months ago

Ayame looked at the fireworks and laughed, "come on Satoshi" she said has she

Dragged him along.

New years eve, every year was the same, he and Ayame would meet in Paris to

Celebrate New Years Eve.

Ayame was wearing a beautiful white dress that was flying in the wind; Satoshi was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Wow, it is beautiful don't you think Satoshi?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes it is, but not has beautiful has you" Ayame blushed and looked away. He then turned her around so she was facing him and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I have a gift for you" Ayame grew eyes.

"Really? What did you buy me?" She said jumping up and down. Satoshi pulled a box out of his pocket, and handed it to Ayame.

She opened the box and looked surprised.

"Satoshi this is to much, I do not know if I can take this" she said has she looked at him.

"Ayame it is my gift to you, whether you like it or not" She smiled and kissed him.

AT THE APARTMENT

Ayame came out in her nightgown and saw that Satoshi was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"Still chasing him, are you not?" She asked him while putting her arms around him.

"Yes and you or light can do anything about it, and you know it…"

"Yeah I know, I know," She said while she sweats dropped. She then pulled his head backwards and took his glasses of and kissed him. Satoshi then pulled her down on the couch and kissed her even more.

(Okay I do not want to go to far in details -(), i can only tell you that this is her first time)

That night, they shared a passionate moment of love.

MORNING

Ayame heard a noise, and woke up. She saw Satoshi, he was beginning to get dressed.

"What time is it? When does you flight leave?" He walked over to her side and sat down beside her, and smiled and kissed her.

"It's 10 o'clock, and the plain leaves at 11" Ayame got up and got ready, she looked at the ring he gave her last night and smiled.

AIRPORT

"I promise to write to you," She said smiling at him. He then hugged her and kissed her.

" I love you," He whispered in her ear

"I love you too," She said.

Then he was gone.

:End of Flashback:

Satoshi's phone rang.

"Mister Hiwatari, there is another message from Dark"

Ayame looked at him and smiled, Satoshi smiled at her and kissed her.

_I will steal The Crystal Tear tonight at 9 pm._

_Dark_

Dark ran past all the guards, and ended in front of The Crystal Tear, but it was not there, instead there was standing a beautiful young woman, smiling at him. She whore a black corset and a long dress.

"Light" Dark whispered.

.o0( Daisuke: Light?)0o.

.o0( Dark: Guess that your mother never told you that I have a twin sister)0o.

.o0( Daisuke: What! And you never told me) 0o.

"Hello Dark, missed me" She said smirking

"Are you looking for this?" She said while holding The Crystal Tear in her hand.

"Oh my dear sister how I've been missing you" He said while approaching her, with open arms.

"Tsh, some things never change you always have a tendency to get yourself in trouble" She said smirking. Then they both heard a noise and there was Satoshi.

"Light, what are you doing here" He said while he could feel the pain.

.o0(Satoshi: No Krad not now)0o.

.o0(Krad: to late)0o.

Satoshi transformed himself into Krad, and he went straight for Dark.

"NO!" Light screamed, while Dark was being thrown across the room.

She transformed The Crystal Tear into a Staff, and made a transparent wall between them. Dark and Krad was looking at Light.

"You shall not fight in my presence," She screamed and suddenly she made big eyes, and transformed back into Ayame. She was falling to her knees and holding her stomach, and holding her staff in the other hands.

Dark and Krad looked at her in surprise.

"Satoshi the baby" She whispered and fainted.

Chapter 2 done

MuHahaHaHaHa so how do you like it so far please tell me?

The next chapter will be updated next week! - Baii for now


	3. auhters note

Authors note:

sry everyone, i've been busy lately with my midterms, and my homework, so i haven't had the time to write. But I'm back now, and the next chapter will be up soon please be patient.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone here is chapter 3 - no flames plz, but I would gladly take some advices: S

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel characters, only the girl I created: D

And WOHOO people! I changed my name from Ayame to RosieMcgees!

"Talk"

(Me)

. o0(thoughts) 0o.

Forgiven, but not forgotten.

Chapter 3

:at the hospital:

Ayame was laying on the hospital bed with Satoshi on her left holding her hand, and Daisuke on her right.

.o0(Daisuke: he seems to care about her, like a lot)0o.

.o0(Dark: well that is not new)0o.

.o0(Daisuke: huh?)0o.

.o0(Dark: looks like your father is here)0o.

Kosuke stood behind the door to Ayame's hospitality room. Daisuke left Satoshi and Ayame, and went over to his father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Daisuke said while looking at him in surprise.

"Well I wanted a glimpse of the girl, who has light inside her," he said while smiling at Daisuke.

"You knew that Dark had a sister?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"HeHe, yes I did, she is also known has the Angel of death and rebirth, she was an angel that people feared, but also prayed to, but she is only adopted into the family." He said while, walking over to the shop to buy some coffee.

He then looked at Daisuke and smiled " You know, Dark and Krad haven't always been fighting"

Daisuke looked at him in surprise. .o0(Daisuke: Dark is that true?)0o.

.o0(Dark: Hmpf no comments)0o. .o0(Daisuke: I'll just take that has a yes)0o.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked his father

"Well let's start from the beginning, 400 years ago, the two the Niwa's and the Hikari's were close friends, when they were created, until…."

:400 years ago:

18 year old, Light was sitting under a blossom tree in her light blue dress, with a book in her hands; unlike her brother Light was wise and smart. Her brother was just fooling around with the local girls.

Light and Dark were very close to each other, and Dark would be devastated if something ever happened to her.

Krad saw a beautiful girl sitting by the blossom tree; he walked over to her and smiled.

Light looked up and smiled " Good afternoon, Sir Hikari" She said with grace, has she stood up.

"Good afternoon my lady" He said with a smile, he tool her hand and kissed it. She smiled while blushing.

Dark went outside the balcony and saw Krad and Light standing there by the beautiful blossom tree talking. He never had anything against Krad, but there was just something about this man that he did not like. He knew that something was going to happen, something bad.

Krad and Light were talking, and laughing. Krad suddenly noticed that he was being watched and looked over at the balcony and say Dark. He just smiled and looked at Light, and smiled.

Night

Light was standing outside her personal balcony, looking at the beautiful sky. She looked to her side and saw Dark on the other balcony.

"Is there something wrong my dear brother" she asked while turning to face him.

"I just do not understand why I and Krad have to be immortal and not you my dear sister, I love you with all my heart Light, and I do not want to lose you" He said looking seriously, she smiled and looked up in the sky.

"The one who gave you, your immortality probably did not want me to be because I am a women, and I am not really your sister we cannot change that no matter how hard we try, now can we" She looked at him with a smile.

"Death has to come to us mortals sooner or later," She said with a smile.

"Goodnight my dear brother" Dark looked up in the sky, the stars were shinning like diamonds. He then went inside.

1 year later

Light was walking around the fountain that they had in the garden, it was peaceful the flowers were everywhere.

She was walking around in her dark green dress, looking down at the water; she closed her eyes and suddenly felt a couple of hands that held her.

"What are you doing outside at this hour my lady?" the voice said, she smiled and recognized the voice. "Well hello my dear stranger" Light said then turned around to look at him, she smiled.

Krad smiled at her and slowly kissed her passionately.

Dark was flying over the city and was on his way home, he then spotted Light and Krad together, he was a little bit furious, but it was is sister she had every right to choose the one that she wants to be with.

:next day:

Light was walking around in the woods and suddenly heard something.

"You know that I have no choice," a voice said.

It sounded familiar to her to familiar, she ran in the direction from where the voice came.

She reached the place and saw Dark and Krad fighting, her heart ached in a thousand pieces.

She saw that they were both ready to kill each other, she was shocked and knew that she had to do something, but she did not know what to do. The way Krad looked, his eyes full of hatred and in need for more power, and Dark who was defending himself, she was paralyze. She knew that this would happen someday "there can only be one" she remembered someone said she was in a trance.

The a light from their hand began to appear and they pointed their hands at each other, she quickly ran between them to stop them, but she was hit instead. She slowly fell to the ground, Dark and Krad was shocked and ran to her side, but it was too late. She was hit and she was gone, Krad's eyes suddenly became gentle and he was in shock, Dark was devastated and both their hearts were aching.

Light was lying in the coffin, Krad stroke her face on last time, and Dark stood beside him and watched him.

Before the day of her funeral they had both asked their creators to let her live, but the creator refused, but when he saw that this girl meant so much to them that he had to, since he knew that it would sooner or later break them both apart.

She was reincarnated in another human body; her spirit was in e a girl. Who looked like light, and acted like her but she did not have any memory of the spirit in her or about Dark and Krad whatsoever.

Her name was Rose; she walked down the streets and suddenly bumped into someone

"Oh I am sorry sir" She smiled and walked past him. Dark looked at her and saw Krad on the other side of the road. He whispered " Light" and kept on walking.

At night she was light and she flew above the city, she could hear someone behind her and she turned around. But there was nothing to see. She then kept on flying until she saw a beautiful lake, she landed on a bridge and looked down in the water. She closed her eyes, and suddenly felt something behind her she slowly turns around, to see Krad. "Hello" he said

:now:

Ayame silently woke up, and looked around. She then noticed she was not in her room; she looked around and placed a hand on her stomach, and sighed "thank god" she whispered and then hear the door. "Ah I see that you are awake" The young man said "Satoshi" she whispered and smiled "I brought you some tea" "thank you". A tear then rolled down her eyes and she smiled, she then touched his cheek and whispers "you are so different from your other self" then slowly turned her head.

Daisuke walked inside the room, with Kosuke, they could both do nothing more then smile to her.

: A week later:

Everybody was walking around preparing for a school trip to a small village, on an island. Ayame walked thru the crowd, this was the first time she was out side the hospital since the incident. She turned down the corner and accidentally bumped into Daisuke "oh Excuse me" she then looked up and smiled. "What are you doing out here? Are you even allowed to go out yet?"

Daisuke asked at her, while hugging her, she blushed and smiled to herself "I'm fine don't worry" She said. Saehara then poked Daisukes shoulder "hey! You two how about giving us a hand?" Ayame and Daisuke nodded "ah yes of curse" they said on the same time, almost synchronizing "wow" Saehara said "what?" they both asked "you two just…. Are similar to each other. Oh well never mind here Daisuke take these boxes, and you two Ayame" He said and handed them over. Ayame and Daisuke looked at each other and sweat dropped and sighed.

"Gosh is he always like this?" Ayame asked and smiled to Daisuke "uhm yeah something like that, well come we are going to place them in the gym" He said and walked. Ayame smiled and followed him into the gym it was huge and beautifully decorated, and there were mirrors everywhere and there was only Daisuke and Ayame in the gym. Ayame placed the boxes down and looked into a mirror and saw light and smiled, then saw Dark beside her and turned her head and saw Daisuke and smiled. She then turned to look at the mirror and smiled, Light looked at Dark and grabbed his hand and hugged him.

"Uff damn Saehara can't do a damn thing himself!" Riku muttered as she walked inside the gym and saw Ayame and Daisuke hugging. Ayame looked at Daisuke and he placed his head on his and hugged her even tighter "I never want to lose you again, I love you too much" Ayame hugged him back and a tear rolled down her eyes "I love you too" she said, and looked up to see Riku "Riku" she said and then her eyes turned back to Ayame and she pushed Daisuke aside.

Riku dropped the box and looked at Daisuke "what…….."

oooh what! Riku got the total wrong idea oh my oh my see what happens next friday peoploe hihihi

baiii


End file.
